The Unexpected Hero
by Shinonome Haruhi
Summary: Our Celestial Spirit Mage has gone through many hardships this whole time. But one incident...Had the most impact on her. She had began moving on, trying to reach out for the start of a new journey. How will her journey go this time round? Will she find a proper start for this? Find out more by reading this collaborated Fanfiction story which was done by TheUnknownIsNeverBad and I.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers :) This is the start of a new story! This story was collaborated with Tenshi Yaku :) If you know this author, this author is awesome with writing fanfictions from my perspective. It's an honor to be able to do this story with Tenshi Yaku! For more information about Tenshi Yaku, here is the link!**_ u/6019163/Tenshi-Yaku

 **Plot :)**

 **After Tartarus, Fairy tail disbanded. Everyo** **ne went their own way, Some people went to train to become stronger to avoid this situation again. Some even went into creating their own Business to make Money as most ways of doin** **g that are now gone or most are just hoping to live a**

 **normal live with almost very little _involvement_ with Magic. Our little celestial mage who saved everyone in the fight with Tartarus was determined to change this and create a guild which will make changes to return everyone back to mages.**

 _ **This is what happened before Fairy Tail actually disbanded...**_

 _ **Storyline**_

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

The sunlight peered through my windows. I woke up finding no one inside my room.

It was the next few days after the Tartarus Incident occurred. Everyone was busy recovering from this. I have not overcomed the sacrifice of Aquarius. Because of her sacrifice, she saved me, a hopeless Nakama who can't save anyone... I got out from my house, prepared walking towards our destroyed guild which was not an empty plot of land. When I reached, most people were still depressed. Master had told us that he would be announcing something important tomorrow and I had a bad feeling about it.

 ** _No One's POV_**

As Lucy let out a sigh, she saw her cute little blue haired sister, Wendy walk towards her. Wendy asked Lucy for a favor and then Lucy agreed to it. Lucy and Wendy both went to Lucy's house to get Wendy's hair back using Cancer's Hair growth methods.

 ** _Wendy's POV_**

I decided to ask Lucy Nee San this matter!

"Lucy Nee San!" I said. I heard "Yes Wendy chan?" I asked," No matter what happens, can we stick together?" Lucy Nee San replied with a huge grin," Of course!"

 _ **I wonder where Natsu San is? I haven't seen him at all after the incident...**_

When cancer finished, I thanked him and he disappeared in a golden flash.

 ** _No One's POV_**

Wendy had a stayed over at Lucy's house with the consent of Carla. They both snuggled up on the bed to keep each other warm. They both soon fell into a deep slumber.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

 **~Dream~**

 **My Fairy Tail nakama slowly disappearing one by one. I tried running after them but I could not reach them.**

 **~End~**

I woke up finding myself in a cold sweat, with tears trickling down my face. I turned my head towards the right, looking at Wendy sleeping peacefully. I sneaked out of the bed to prepare myself. After taking a bath, I wanted to continue the novel I was working on. I walked towards my study table realizing a note on the table. It read,"

Lucy...

Happy and I are going to train so take care of the guild for us!" I tried holding back my tears but failed to.

 ** _Wendy's POV_**

I can smell someone crying. I woke up, turning to the direction realizing the one tearing up was Lucy Nee San. I immediately went up to her and hugged her. I looked at the note in her hand. Looking at it for awhile, I realized it, the reason why Lucy Nee San was crying. After awhile, Lucy Nee San calmed down and we both decided to head to the "guild" **_(which was already destroyed)_** Master said that he wanted to announce something important...

 ** _No one's POV_**

Master says that," Fairy Tail will be disbanded!

This left everyone speechless...

Some breaking down with falling tears...

The words," Why Master?", "Nooo!" And " Don't Disband" were echoing. Some members disappearing immediately after the announcement. This left Lucy speechless... She had broken down into tears, watching as her family, Fairy Tail was going to be gone forever.

 **'First Natsu and Happy Now… Everyone'**

Lucy thought as she fell to the floor crying when she watched her only family which came together, Just …. to fall apart Infront of her. "W-Why?" Lucy could barely say the words "Why are you leaving me? Is it because I'm not good enough..?" She whispered into her hands as she cried on the floor "Lucy Nee san?" A voice called out over the crying and whaling. As Lucy cried into her hands, Wendy came over to calm her down "Lucy Nee san?" Lucy looked up at Wendy who had no tears running down her face. "Wendy?" Lucy called to her as Wendy came over, Lucy grabbed her and pulled her to the floor with her, hugging her with everything she had left.

"Lucy Nee-"Wendy stopped and Lucy could feel her moving her head, Lucy looked up just in time to see almost everyone walking out the doors "Erza? Gray? Mira? Lisanna? Elfman? Laxus?" Lucy called even more names in a low voice.

But, Even as hard as she tried… No one came to her, they all just Left. Lucy put her head in Wendy's shoulder crying until a dreamless sleep took her from her pain

"Lucy Nee san, We have to go." A small but gentle voice called to Lucy.

"Lucy Nee san? Time to wake up." The voice called again

"W-wendy?" Lucy said as she sat up and rubbed her puffy eyes. Lucy looked around and found herself in her bedroom.

"Oh Lucy nee san. You're awake!" Wendy said as she walked over to Lucy who was still sitting in bed

"So-" Lucy paused refreshing yesterdays' as a fresh memoire in her mind.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asks Wendy and Carla, Wendy's Exceed

"Well we were thinking about maybe Lamia Scale." Wendy said as she tapped her chin.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

"Maybe something else but you are also welcome to come with us Lucy-san!" Carla told me.

I pulled my legs out from under the covers, I look at my feet as I ponder her words **'Stay with Wendy or leave and find something else'** questions like this kept filling my head until I forgot to breath.

After about a minute of thinking, I let out the breath I was holding in

"I'll think about it" I told the two

"Alright but since Fairy Tail is gone now... Fairy Hills is also shutting down." Wendy said with a frown. "So we have to leave within the next day or so" Wendy continued.  
Shock filled my face "B-but Wendy?" I said

"I know I'm sorry... but this was really unexpected a-and I don't have anywhere to stay. Chelia said if I ever needed any help, I could come to Lamia scale for help." Wendy said rubbing her arm. Seeing her discomfort, I walked over and hugged the girl.

 ** _No one's POV_**

"Do what you feel is right and do not let me stop you. You have great friends over there! Go and do what you want. But please stay safe." Lucy said as she and Wendy hugged each other for a few minutes until Carla said they still had to get their stuff

"Goodbye Lucy nee san!" Said Wendy as she and Carla ran down the road to get to Fairy hills before the shut down.

"Goodbye Wendy and Carla!" Lucy shouted back.

After they were out of sight Lucy slowly put her hand down still looking at where they were once running. "Fairy tail" Lucy slowly whispered to herself as a single tear trickled down her face.

Lucy slowly made her way to her room. She fell onto her bed, her head in her soft pillow. "What now?" Lucy asked herself when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a golden flash of light glowing. She sat up and looked at her desk to see her keys glowing, when she touch them, Leo soon appeared next to her. "I-" He paused trying to find the words as he stood over Lucy, Lucy didn't even look up when he appeared. She just keep looking at her hands, her elbows on her knees and she was still sitting on her bed.

After trying to find the words, he gave up after a few minutes and sat down next to Lucy. "What now" was all he said... He looked at his Master, only seeing Pain and Loneliness in her eyes. It truly pained him to see that but he had to.

"Lucy" A stern male voice said to her. Lucy looked up to See Loki sitting next to her with a serious face on, She just look at him with no emotions once again. It pained him to see this, but he continued ,"Please we have to continue our lives! Join another, Travel, Train, make your own guild for goodness sake!" Loki said as he jumped to his feet. Soon life returned to his master's eyes as his words sunk in. "Loki-" She said in a small little voice as if she was trying not to be heard "Yes Lucy?" Loki looked at her holy eyes. "Can you make me something?" She asked him which made him move to get out off her bed.

After her breathing slowed, he walked over to a chair and sat down,"Because of everyone's life, it ruined her life" Loki said to himself, thinking of all the things she had been through and now she's alone once again... " I would have thought at least... team Natsu would stick together and stay as a family" Loki was pissed that everyone j-just left like that. He was pissed because everyone had someone or something in mind while Lucy had no one, nothing to live for, her first family was gone, Her wealth was gone, Her second family was gone, Her love had left her, Her Sisters left to who knows where, Her brothers gone with no second thought about her, even Master. "Tsk" Loki said as he thought of all the people who just left His master. She had nothing now.

"I'll train!" A voice said, Loki looked up and saw Lucy sitting on her bed. It took a few seconds to think of what she said ,a small smile appeared on Loki's face. "When do we leave?" Loki asked "Tomorrow maybe" Lucy said thinking of what she would need. "Alright Lucy…. Good night!" Loki said as he disappeared from Lucy's bedroom. "Make a guild Huh" Lucy said to herself thinking of what it would be like if she was a guild master herself.

 **What do your think about this story? Is it good? Anyways I hope my reader chan and reader Kun enjoys this story! Please review XD. Author chan's special corner time featuring Lucy and me XD!**

 **~~SPECIAL CORNER TIME~~**

 **Haruhi: I LOVE IT!**

 **Lucy: Haruhi chan, calm down.**

 **Haruhi: Aye Sir!**

 **Lucy: Happy No 4! AND IM NOT SIR!**

 **Haruhi: AHHHHH Gomen Lucy chan!**

 **~Haruhi runs away~**

 **Lucy: Haruhi chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

 **ENDS~**

 **Don't forget to review your thoughts and opinions :) Your personal suggestions are welcomed too :)**

 **~ Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm finally back... Sorry for not updating my stories at all. I was too busy with my homework and now my exam is approaching again T^T. Anyways now, Tenshi Yaku has changed his account to TheUnknownIsNeverBad**_ u/6928500/ _**. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

 **The plot:** **After Tartarus, Fairy tail disbanded. Everyone went their own way,** **Some people went to train to become stronger to avoid this situation again. Some even went into creating their own Business to make Money as most ways of doing that are now gone or most are just hoping to live a normal live with almost very little involvement with Magic. Our little celestial mage who saved everyone in the fight with Tartarus was determined to change this and create a guild which will make changes to return everyone back to mages.**

 **Lucy's POV**

My Peaceful sleep was interrupted when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I opened an eye and I saw Loke smiling.

"Ohaiyo hime, your knight in shining armor is here!" He said, making her smile grow.

"stop joking about that." I replied drowsily.

Propping myself on my arm I opened my other and rubbed it,  
I smelled a strong aroma of honey with some smell of pancake batter in the air. I pushed my blanket off me and started to get off my bed. I walked towards the kitchen and saw Virgo cooking pancakes for me.

I walked towards Virgo "Arigato Virgo!" I thanked the Pinkette

Virgo replied saying," no problem Hime, Punishment?" I shook my head,  
"no punishment." I walked towards the dining table and sat down while Loke places the plate of pancake soaked in honey on the table.

The pancake reminded me of the ones I tasted at the cafe nearby before it got destroyed by team Natsu due to Gray and Natsu who started quarreling which also destroyed Erza's cake which caused the awakening of the devil.

It literally destroyed the whole place, the owner of the place was crying and when we return to the guild, master was also crying due to the amount of damage caused by this team again. The amount of money not paid to the Magic Council still stays high up.  
A small laugh came out of my throat but then stopped when A tear escaped my eye. Loke used a finger to remove the tear from my face saying,

"Hime, it's okay."

I calmed down and replied saying,

"don't worry about me, I am fine! I just remembered about something only."

I started digging in the pancakes made by Virgo. It was better than the pancakes I made. It was very fluffy and smooth which was a perfect combination with the honey.

I finished the meal.

"Thanks for the food!" I chirped.

I started planning on what I should do. I told Loke that I will train for 6 months first before I plan on becoming a guild master. He told me that He can help me for close combats and agility while Capricorn can help me with meditating and my magic.

I started to regret asking for training, It has been six hours and I was lying on the floor, unable to move. Capricorn had made me paralyzed, he wanted to train me to be able to be immune to getting paralyzed. I tried mastering my strength but to no avail. Capricorn told me that if I continue practicing, I should be able to move A bit soon. After trying it out, I was able to move in the end.

I thanked Capricorn and he went back. After he removed the paralysis, I walked back to my house, using all my strength. When I finally reached, I fell onto the floor. I fell asleep...

 **No one's POV**

Lucy woke up, she found herself in her bed, tucked under the blankets. She saw Virgo making her breakfast. She felt her muscles that were sore and aching. She dragged her feet towards the table and said," Ohayo Virgo." Virgo replied saying," Ohayo Hime. Punishment?" Lucy said," No punishment."

Virgo places the food on the table, she made sunnyside up eggs with strips of bacon. Lucy ate it all in a blink. She immediately thanked Virgo and went off to train with Loke for Close combats in order to improve her defense.

Loke and Lucy were fighting for around an hour when Lucy had to stop for a breather.

"Lucy! You have to keep going You can't stop! You have to become Strong!" Lucy mentally cheered herself on.

Lucy Got up and turned to Loke and said,

"Give me all you got"

He nodded and smirked

There we go Lucy! Loke thought as he saw the fire in Lucy's eyes

Lucy and Loke fought for another two hour and half hours and until they had to stop.

Loke said he had to go back to his world and left Lucy by herself.

Lucy laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky,

She pointed at the stars and dragged her fingers across the sky as if she was drawing with the stars.

Slowly Lucy started to think more of her future...

"Maybe I should Join a guild and train there and do a few jobs…" Lucy thought aloud.

"Yea I think I will join some place…"

Lucy was thinking of her friends.

Little did she know that everyone had similar plans.  
She knew that maybe Erza, Gray, Levi, Gajeel, Lily & many more might be going to join the council.

She knew Natsu was training,

Wendy left to Lamia scale,

Cana was still unknown and

The thunder tribe was weird to put, knowing they would probably follow Laxus.

Lucy knew that Elfman, Lisanna & Mira may join a guild or maybe just train somewhere.

Mmm…

Lucy thought of all the places she knew that her friends would be.

Lucy really liked her friends, She really did! But if she wanted to get stronger, she would need no distractions from anyone… Maybe she should join a small guild… Nah! if it's a small weak guild, how can I learn anything from them!

Lucy thought of all the places she could go. Only two places she could go. It was between

The Kingdom Or Sabertooth.

Neither sounded good to Lucy

She knew People from Sabertooth, but not well enough for them to talk to her.

And the Kingdom was still not really Lucy's first... Not long ago they fought Dragons for Mavis sake!

Sighing Lucy closed her eyes.

Which one?

Which One?

Where could I go?

What could I do?

Or maybe I should follow in Natsu steps and just train by myself. But it might still be too dangerous for me.

In the end, I still decided to go to Sabertooth. It was probably safer to go there than train alone for now.

She opened her eyes and stared at the sky. Lucy stood up and decided to go back to her house. She plopped herself on her bed and fell asleep.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Lucy just woke up. She saw Loke and told him her plans. He approved it and they decided to go there in a month's time in order to train first.

Lucy nodded and said,

"Thank you Loke. For helping me out and supporting me. And also help me thank Virgo, Capricorn and the other spirits!"

Loke replied,

"Of course Hime! We, Celestial Spirits are always here for you, our owner, Lucy Heartfilia. We are your friends and this are what we, your friends will do just for you!"

Lucy smiled and thanked him. He went back to the Celestial World and Lucy decided to go buy new clothes as most of her clothes are worn and torn.

She walked through the streets, looking for a store to buy clothes. She stopped at a store that had nice clothes. She bought many different types of clothes like a red hoodie jacket, a pair of green shorts and also a white shirt saying "Oh Yeah!" In bold Red.

As she was walking, she encountered a tiny shop in the corner selling magic things. She entered the shop and asked,

"Excuse me, Is there anybody in?"

A Girl who looked like 14 exited from inside and said,

"Sorry, I'm here. My mom isn't here so I'm looking after the shop now. So how may I help you?"

Lucy replied,

"I was wondering if you sell maybe Celestial Spirit Keys and maybe a magic embedded sword?"

The girl said,

"Okay, please wait! I think there was what you wanted."

The girl came out with a box in her right hand and a sword in her left hand. She placed it on the table and showed Lucy.

 **Lucy's POV**

I saw the key and said,

"Oh My Mavis, isn't that the silver key, Celestial Dragon Draco!"

She stared at me, smiled saying," Yup, that key had been in our for a year. No one had came to buy the key so we kept it. Now that it seems that we have someone who looks like she would love to take it, we would feel reassured."

I thanked her and said,

"What about the sword beside it, what can it do?"

"The sword is called the Hidano Sword. If you put in some of your magic, you can change the element of magic in the sword to your liking to attack. Example you want to change your sword from a lightning element to a fire element, just put in some of your magic and think of the element and it would change." She explained.

"How much will the total cost be?" I asked

Just nice, a lady came in and said," Oh Minako, is there a customer ?

The girl said,

"Yup mom, she wants to buy the Celestial Key and the Hidano Sword!"

Her mom said,

"Ara, isn't she Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia! A Celestial Spirit Stellar Mage"

Her daughter looked shock and stared at me for awhile and replied,

"Ah Honto!"

Then her mother passed me the stuff and said,

"Here, take this for free!"

I looked shocked, I immediately refused the offer but couldn't as they insisted. In the end, I couldn't win them and I accepted the things gratefully.

Then I asked,

"Hey Little Girl, what's your name?"

She said,

"I'm Minako. Haruki Minako. I have Plant Make Magic."

I looked at her and smiled,

"Will you be interested in joining a guild?"

She nodded.

I said," I will be creating a guild in about 6 months time, I will come back here again and offer it up to you. It will be your decision if you want to join me."

She looked happy and said," Hai Onee-chan! I will be waiting for you to come back again to bring me along."

I walked to the exit and said," okay! Bye Minako-chan!"

I walked back home after shopping and rested. I took out a piece of paper and started writing to my mother. Afterwards, I placed the letter inside the envelope and inserted it into the box.

I dozed off while starting on my new book. Writing about the beginning of a new journey of my life. I fell asleep...

 ** _Special Time Corner with Lucy, Natsu and I._**

 ** _Me: Hey Lucy-chan, what do you think of this story?_**

 ** _Lucy: Why are you torturing me?_**

 ** _Me: N-No i'm not! I'm doing this to make you stronger!_**

 ** _Natsu: OI! Why am I not in the story at all!_**

 ** _Me: E-Erm, I saw many Fanfictions that have you. So I decided to make a Fanfiction that didn't have you inside._**

 ** _Natsu: How dare you! Oi Haruhi, prepare to die from my Dragon Roar!_**

 ** _Me: AHHHH don't kill me!_**

 ** _Natsu: Fire Dragon Roar!_**

 ** _A roar came flying towards me. I managed to avoid it, letting a strand of hair getting burned._**

 ** _Me: Lucy-chan, PLEASE TAKE OVER ME!_**

 ** _I ran off..._**

 ** _Natsu: OI HARUHI! COME BACK HERE AND LET ME KICK YOUR BUTT!_**

 ** _Lucy: ... Not Again!_**

 ** _Lucy: Haruhi-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. The only thing that Haruhi-chan owns is her OC and some parts of the story while the others are owned by TheUnknownIsNeverBad who used to be Tenshi Yaku._**

 ** _It ends~_**

 _ **Please review! Your personal suggestions or ideas can be revi**_ **ewed** **_:) If you gave me some reviews that can bring me motivation. I hope I will not get any Writer's Block and disappoint you guys!_**

 ** _-Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei_**


	3. Author's notes

_**Author's note**_

 _ **Sorry everyone, this is not a chapter. This is a notice to people who read my stories that I would be on Hiatus soon as my exam is approaching. I will try to update all my stories by this week. By Sunday, if the stories are not updated, I would not be updating any stories until around Mid October. I am so sorry! Even I find it sad, not being able to update my stories at all. Anyways I swear, at least two chapters of different stories will be updated. Love you guys! Will be posting new stories tomorrow too XD Thank you for tolerating me.**_

 _ **Current Stories uploaded by me**_

 _ **1\. "Problems have to be solved, but how?" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **4 Chapters, 5045 words**_

 _ **2\. "Her Destiny" Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **3 Chapters, 4622 words**_

 _ **3\. "The Unexpected Hero" A collaborated Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

 _ **2 chapters, 4033 words**_

 _ **4."Females always found it hard" Ace of Diamond Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 chapter, 3205 words**_

 _ **5\. "Friends that are always together" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 2932 words**_

 _ **6\. "Volleyball Genius" Haikyu! Fanfiction**_

 _ **1 Chapter, 1496 words**_

 _ **~Two to three more stories to be added by the end of the week.~**_

 _ **~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **This time I will lessen the author's note XD Sorry about the Long delay because of my examinations. Anyways I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) Fairy Tail is owned by Mashiro Hiro and this story is owned by TheUnknownIsNeverBad and I.**

 **One Month Later** **  
** **Lucy's POV**

I was outside Sabertooth, Unsure how I should enter. I had my celestial keys and whip on my left side. The Hidano sword was in the celestial spirit world, The Last month had been hard on me but I had learned a lot.  
Virgo knew that if I needed something from the Celestial world in the middle of battle it would take too long. So we did some research and found a simple spell that would allow the User to put and take things , from the Celestial world as they please. This helped Virgo and Me more as we trained, I could keep the Hidano sword inside my storage.

I was still standing in front Of Sabertooth  
This was the guild that hurt me a few months ago, the guild that mocked me, the guild that only cared about how strong you were, the Guild where the only other celestial mage was, the Guild that apologized to me. I was rethinking about joining this guild, I was only going to be here for a few months and then, I would just up and leave.  
I sighed,planning to leave. But Fate had other plans for me, the doors to the guild were pushed open by our none other, Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer. I turned around, started walking away at a fast pace. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder, I shrieked in shock.

I turned around and saw Rogue and Frosch staring at me.  
"I'm sorry!" I bowed  
"Aren't you Fairy -San?" Frosch Said pointing at me  
I giggled and nodded. He was so adorable, I squad beside him to pick him up.

"Lucy-San, why are you here?"I heard Rogue say. "I came to join but I guess I was kind of nervous to enter." I said as I let out an awkward giggle. He smiled a little and said "There's no need to be afraid of anything Lucy-San. I heard about Fairy tail and I knew at least one or two would be joining us" This somewhat had surprise me was, first off He had smiled!

Second, he actually knew? I mean Fairy tail is such a big guild and after it disbanded, guilds were trying to get their hands on some of the ex-members but… He just knew a few of us would actually come here?

Sighing, I smiled back "Yeah I guess… Are there any others?"  
He seemed confused for a minute, but then said "No, Just you. And I must also say that I am a little surprised Lucy-san"  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean huh?" I joked smiling  
He had taken Froshe into his arms, turning around to face the large guild doors once again. He told me "Here I'll take you inside and get you to see Sting-kun" He and I approached the door, when he pushed it open. It reminded me of a scene I had treasured.  
People were cheering happily, having fights all around. It was like when I first entered Fairy Tail. It was slightly awkward for me to enter as I was not from their guild. I could feel the stare at me, it felt like it was grazing my skin.

Until I felt someone hug me from behind shouting,"Lucy-sama!" I turned around and saw Yukino, I smiled at her saying "I thought I told you to drop the Sama the last time I saw you?!" I pouted afterwards.

Yukino was about to reply but I heard a loud voice call out "Hey isn't that Blondie?!"  
"Hey Sting!" I called over from my shoulder. I smiled at Yukino and turned to face the Natsu-Number-Two. Putting both hands on my hips, seeing Sting walking over to Yukino, Rogue And I.

Smiling, Sting brought me to their table and they started chatting with me. After Fairy Tail disbanded, most of the jobs went to Sabertooth which made them busy.

I told them all about Tartarus and how we actually disbanded recently. I felt a pang of sadness fill in. Until Yukino looked at my keys, she asked, "Ano Lucy-Sama, what happen to Aquarius-sama?"

When I heard that name, I looked down, my bangs covered my eyes. "She is gone..." I said softly, trying to hold back my tears. Yukino noticed my distress and whispered into my ear," Lucy-Sama, stay at my house tonight. Let's talk about this later, Okay?" I nodded slightly.

After a few words with the Guild, allowing me to get as comfy as I could today. I followed Sting towards his large office upstairs, When he opened to door I saw his Exceed, Lector sitting in his chair.

"Eh? Who's this Sting-kun?" The red Exceed asked Sting

"She's Lucy-san remember? She was a fairy But she came here!" Sting cheered  
Saying nothing, Lector looked her over and then jumped on Sting's shoulder. I smiled and waved at the red Exceed, Standing in front of the large desk, looking around.  
"Here it is!" Sting cheered. A stamp in his hand while walking over towards me, he held the stamp out.

"Where and what Color?" He said excited about the fact of having a new member join his guild.  
I thought for a moment, looking at my bare hand, I continued to look at it for a longer while. Until I finally made my decision. I held my right hand out "Here please"  
Sting moved it over her hand, a slight gap between her hand and the stamp, before he looked up asking "What about the color, Lucy-san?"

I looked at my hand in a soft voice and a kind look in my eyes, I asked sting "What do you think Natsu would chose?" Sting smiled.

"Mhm" He said moved his hand he pushed the Stamp onto her hand and held it there for a few seconds before removing it to show the sabertooth guild mark in a deep pink. Not quite a red like Natsu but not the same light pink I had for my fairy tail mark. I thought about it, it's a combination of the two Colors.

I thanked him. While Smiling, I held it into the air, in Fairy Tail's Favourite pose. Old memories replayed in my mind...

" _Crap let's run!"_

" _Wha-? Why me?"_

" _You wanna join Fairy tail right?_ _._ _._ _._

" _Natsu Check it out! I've got the mark of fairy tail now!"_

" _Oh yeah? That's great Luigi"_ _._ _._ _._

" _And when we work together as a team, It's gotta include you too Lucy!"_

" _Natsu..."_ _._ _._ _._ " _Happy was crying the whole time"_

" _You were sobbing too, Natsu!"_

" _N-no I wasn't!"_

'Mh… Natsu, Happy… I miss you more then you know' I thought of all the lovely memories from the years we spent together replayed in my head  
But as the Lovely thought began to slowly fade, a thought that made tears come running out of my eyes

'So Why'd you leave me? Couldn't you have brought me with you? We could train together…' I'm not weak anymore.  
Wiping my eyes, I looked up and smiled and my new guild Master.

That's right, This was a new age for Me, and I am going to get stronger!  
"Hey Master Sting?"  
"Just call me Sting. it's fine with me"  
"Okay Sting? I was wondering if you could train me!" He grinned exactly like Natsu, showing a replica of the Natsu in my memory.

"Of Course Lucy-San!"

"Of Course Lucy!"

 _The voice had overlapped._ _I knew I would continue having my happy memories colliding with my current ones._ _But I won't let a few memories get in my way! Earth Land better look out because A new me would be coming their way!_

 _~Shinonome Haruhi/ Sensei Sensei_


End file.
